Miss Loneliness meets Mr Popular
by Lily Felicity Angels Evans
Summary: Lily is and outcast. James is popular. What happen if James spots her one day and falls madly in love with her? please read. I'll try my best to make this story good.
1. a new day

When Miss. Loneliness meets Mr. Popular  
  
Disclaimer- no characters are mine. They belong to the famous J.K. Rowling. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2(dos)  
  
BANG!!! An explosion came from the Great Hall. With that James Potter [A.k.a. the playboy and prankster], Sirius Black [A.k.a. the other playboy and prankster], and Remus Lupin [A.k.a. the kind one and another prankster] ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
"Potter!!! You'll pay for what you've done," yelled a panting, greasy haired Slytherin [Rumored that he doesn't wash his hair] named Severus Snape.  
  
  
  
  
  
What the Marauders have done is that they have put Dungbombs in Snape's piece of pie. And when it exploded, it'll turn Snape's skin orange with very big polka dots the covers, ahem, the top and the, ahem, bottom (If you know what I mean :-D).  
  
  
  
  
  
They were running and laughing so hard that they don't know they ran into Mr. Argus Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris. All students hated them. Mrs. Norris was rumored to spy on students.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Look what we've got here, Mrs. Morris? It is the famous marauders," said Mr. Filch to his cat," You've got detention at ten tomorrow night. Meet me in the trophy room."  
  
  
  
  
  
With that, he walked away with Mrs. Norris.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aww. He ruined the mood," whined Sirius  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That is, like, so not fair," said Remus in a ditzy girl's voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh shut up," said James very annoyed," Now, I might lose my Head Boy badge."  
  
  
  
  
  
" Don't worry, Jamsie. You won't," assured Remus.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't call me 'Jamsie' ever again. Okay," asked James.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine, Mr. Fun spoiler," said Sirius," Hey, Remi! Cared to for a walk to the kitchen with me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah sure. Why not? You comin' James," Said Remus.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nah. I don't want my Head Boy badge," said James.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine. Bye James," they said in unison.  
  
  
  
  
  
When James came through the portrait hole, he heard someone talking. (Like, I wonder who it is.) The someone's voice sounded like a girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know Crookshanks (Like OMG! It's Crookshanks!), you are the only one who I can talk to," said the girl," Yeah, why would anyone talk to a loner like me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahem," said James.  
  
  
  
  
  
The red haired girl turned around and said, "Oh I didn't know that you were there. I should be leaving now."  
  
  
  
  
  
'Wow! Look at those green eyes! It is soo compelling and bright and full of love and kindness! And that hair! So red and silky. I wish that I could feel it,' thought James.  
  
  
  
  
  
As the girl walked past him, James said," Wait! What is you name!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
" It is for me to know and for you to find out," she said as she walked way with her ginger cat, Crookshanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
'I must remember to ask Sirius who she is,' thought James as he made a mental note.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Well, there you have it. The 2nd chapter!  
  
As some reviewers requested, I will be adding back Peter to the story at the very end. Like after they graduate.  
  
And I am very happy that some ppl that read the first chapter actually reviewed!  
  
  
  
Thank you!! I love you!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! 


	2. Askin'

When Miss. Loneliness meets Mr. Popular  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- no characters are mine. They belong to the famous J.K. Rowling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 3(tres)  
  
  
  
"Yo, Sirius! Ma man," yelled James a crossed the common room [a/n: for some kind of reason I feel like saying that right now].  
  
  
  
"Yo, James! Long time no see," yelled a being hugged Sirius.  
  
  
  
"What the h***! You haven't seen each other for the last 2 hours, 15 minutes, 2 second, and 9 milliseconds," complained a very annoyed Remus looking at his watch.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius put a hand over his heart, with a very hurt face and said," I am very offended."[A/n: I've got a friend who does that. All the time.]  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can't you guys just act your age," asked Remus.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nah," said the two.  
  
  
  
" Ugg! That's it I'm giving up on you two!" [A/n: you know who said this! Well maybe you don't.]  
  
  
  
"Aww, don't," said Sirius putting on a very cute puppy face. He knows that Remus can't stand cute puppy faces.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Siri! I have to ask you somethin'," said James once they hit the couch. [A/n: Ewwwww! That sounds very dirty. Bad Eve! Stop it!]  
  
  
  
" Shoot." [A/n: I ain't putting any more names cause it's getting very annoying.]  
  
  
  
"Do you happened to know a red head with greens eyes," asked James.  
  
  
  
"Lily Evans. The Head Girl and she is excellent in Charms," said Remus immediately.  
  
  
  
"How da you know," Sirius asked.  
  
  
  
"Been announced da 1st day of school, you dimwit, and I can SEE," said Remus.  
  
  
  
When Remus said the word 'SEE', he pointed to his mysterious gray, with bluish swirls eyes.  
  
  
  
"Lily Evans. What a sweet name, isn't it," asked James.  
  
  
  
" James lost it," said Sirius.  
  
  
  
As James blabs on about Lily Evans to himself, Remus whispered," I think James is fallin' in love."  
  
  
  
  
  
"OMG!!! He is," shouted a very amused Sirius," I have eyes you know. I can SEE that James is a fallin' in love."  
  
  
  
When Sirius said the word 'SEE', he kinda mimic what Remus did. But he has bright blue mischievous eyes.  
  
  
  
James stopped his blabbing about Lily Evans and said," You called, guys?"  
  
  
  
"No James, we didn't," said Remus," Go on about your Lily Evans."  
  
  
  
"We've lost.."[a/n: If you're wondering, that is Sirius that is speaking there.]  
  
  
  
"SIRIUS," yelled a girl voice from the portrait hole," Give me back my homework!!!"  
  
  
  
"What homework, Yvonne," asked Sirius innocently.  
  
  
  
"The one that I let you copy," Said Yvonne impatiently.  
  
  
  
"But which one," said Sirius.  
  
  
  
" The Charms homework," said Yvonne as she glared at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
" OH!!!!!!! That one," exclaimed Sirius.  
  
  
  
By the time Sirius said that Yvonne had calm herself down and said," Well?? Where is it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lost it," answered Sirius.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You what," screamed Yvonne," You must be kidding me, Sirius."  
  
  
  
" Nope. Sorry, Hun. Really lost your homework," said Sirius calmly.  
  
  
  
"why, you little," [a/n: you know. the way how the way Homer strangles Bart in 'The Simpsons'.] said Yvonne angrily and running toward Sirius. Trying to strangle him.[a/n: Why so pissed off today Yvonne? ::coughchoughperiodcoughcough::]  
  
  
  
Sirius started to run and scream :coughcoughlikeagirlcoughcough: at the same time (not a good scene here you know)," Help!!!"  
  
  
  
When Yvonne tackled him and pinned him to the floor [a/n: You go girl!]. They were both catching their breath. In the background James and Remus are laughing like a maniac just because a girl in beat Sirius running. But not just any girl, it's the girl Sirius had a crush on since 4th year.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm asking you one more time, Sirius. Where is my homework," Yvonne said that when she is catching her breath.  
  
  
  
"In my bag," said Sirius. But then he realized what he had said and then added," BUT!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"There's a but," asked Yvonne dumbly.  
  
  
  
"Yup! And the but is that I'll give you your homework for a kiss on the lips," said Sirius grinning like a mad man. That is not a good sign. Not at all.  
  
  
  
" Na uh! I ain't givin' you no kiss," screamed Yvonne," I rather redo my homework than give you a kiss!!"  
  
  
  
Sirius, acting like a ditzy girl, made a w with his fingers, and said," Yeah, like whatever."  
  
  
  
"Fine! If you don't give me my homework, I'll summon it." [A/n: Y'all no who dat is! Don't you?]" Accio homework."  
  
  
  
Then a parchment of homework flew out of Sirius's bag." Hey!! Not fair," yelled Sirius.  
  
  
  
"Who say we're playing fair with you around, Paddy," said Yvonne slapping his face lightly. With that Yvonne turned and walk up back to the girl's dormitory.  
  
  
  
" Damn. I was 'bout to get my kiss," said Sirius to the other guys.  
  
  
  
" You're never embarrassed at anything, are you, Padfoot," ask Remus.  
  
  
  
" I think not."  
  
  
  
! @#$%^&*()! @#$%^&*()  
  
  
  
Well. This the third chapter!  
  
  
  
OH! I almost forgot!  
  
  
  
Happy New Year to those who celebrate Chinese New Year.  
  
  
  
You know 'cause I celebrated Chinese New year too. I'm Chinese.  
  
  
  
Review!!! 


	3. Good day

Miss. Loneliness meets Mr. Popular  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the characters. They belong to the great J. K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 (cuatro)  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily was sitting quietly reading a muggle book in the library, called "Two of A Mind", when an owl flew in and landed next to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh! Hi, little bird. How are you doing today?" The owl answered her by nibbling her finger gentle. Lily smiled." What did you bring me today?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The owl stuck out his leg for Lily to untie the note. When Lily was about to say thank you, the bird flew out the window. The note said:  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Miss. Evans,  
  
You will be working with Mr. Potter in the Charms room at nine o'clock after dinner. Both of you will be working on the Halloween Dance (For 5th years and up). Please be there on time. But I know you will.  
  
From, Prof. Dumbledore  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily smiled to herself. Okay, she thought, I have to work with James on the coming Halloween Dance. Lily sat there reading her book until it is dinner. She slowly put the book back on the shelf and walks out of the library. But before she leaves, she said bye to Madame Pince. Madame Pince even allowed her into the restricted section because she is soo nice and quiet and helpful.  
  
  
  
  
  
When she got to the Great Hall, she bumped into Severus Snape. "Watch where you're goin', mudblood."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sor---," Lily was about to apologize when someone said," Who are you callin' a mudblood, you Grease Ball." It was James and his pals.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh look! Isn't it the famous James Pothead and his little friends," Said Severus with a smirk twisting on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh look! Isn't that our favorite Greasy ball, Severus Snape," said Sirius glaring at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Watch it, Sirius," warned Remus," You might be going to far."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Leave or suffer the consequences," warned James glaring warningly. He raised his wand when he said consequences.  
  
  
  
  
  
" You better watch out Potter or the Dark Lord will get you," said Snape when is turning to leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Did he hurt you," asked James softly as he walk toward. He had a concerned look on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Thank you. I'm fine," said Lily smiling. Then she turned and walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you see her smile, Remus," said James with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Here we go again," said Sirius smacking his hand on his forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to the ppl who actually reviewed. I am very happy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! 


	4. Dreamin'

Miss. Loneliness meets Mr. Popular  
Disclaimer- I do not own the characters. They belong to the great J. K. Rowling. She is THE best author in the world. Now I think I'm turning into my computer teacher.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 5(cinco)  
James has been going around school trying to get more information about Lily. When I mean information, I mean what she likes to do and stuff like that. But nobody seems to know who she is. All she is to others is a nobody.  
" I can't find any information about her," said James very frustratingly.  
" Why can't you talk to her, James," ask Sirius trying to beat Remus in a Chess Game.  
"Why can't I think of that," exclaimed James.  
"Check Mate," said Remus.  
"Hey! That is not fair! You cheated! I want a rematch," yelled Sirius.  
"Nah! Admitted Sirius. I'm the chess master," said Remus with a smirk on his face. But it's true! Remus has beaten everybody in the school in chess games. He is da Man, girl!  
"Mr. Lupin," said Sirius handing him a tissue," Wipe that smirk off your face."  
"Ha ha, very funny, that I forgot to laugh, Sirius ", said a very sarcastic Remus.  
James just shook his head and laugh as he went and look for Lily. After walking through corridors, he finally found her in the Head Boy/Girl common room. The common room is just like the Gryffindor common room but a bit smaller. Lily is sitting in front of the fire reading a book with Crookshanks on her lap. She had a smile playing on her lips and her green eyes is sparkling with tears. Maybe that is a very sad book, thought James.  
"Ahem," said James clearing his voice.  
" Oh! Hi," said Lily smiling."  
"Hi," said James," You don't mind me sittin' down, would you?"  
"No I don't mind," said Lily still smiling. Then she returned to reading her book.  
Say somethin' James, one side of him said  
I don't know what to say, yelled the other side of James.  
But still! Say somethin', the other side retorted.  
"Um. So Lily, um, what do you like to do," said James.  
" Oh reading is the best but you don't need to know that right," said Lily smiling. " Um, no I don't need to," said James. Then thought up a very good question to ask her." Do you always smile?" [A/N: I got a friend who always smiles!!] "Yes, I do in fact. I promised my mother that I won't cry no matter what, so all I do is smile," said Lily smiling softly. " You look very pretty when you are smiling," said James softly as he moved to sit next to her. " Thank you but nobody says that," said Lily looking up. Just then, green meets blue [A/N: did I write blue or brown? I think I forgot.], loneliness meets popular. As people say opposite attract. Her green eyes are so compelling, thought James. Their lips came closer and closer until Lily felt James' breath on her. Then Lily realized it and snapped out of it.  
"Um, I got to go. Bye,"' said Lily in a hurry. Then she got up to leave. But James stopped her.  
"But wait! Where can you be found?" Lily turned her face side way, back still turned to him, and said, "I can be found in the library or here in my room (she pointed up stairs toward the HG dorm)."  
Then Lily walk out of the portrait of a Princess Mary [A/N: I don't know why I wrote down Mary. But may be I was thinking about the story my friend told about Bloody Mary.] with Crookshanks behind her, meowing all the way out. [A/N: you know like the commercial with the cat food!]  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Happy Birthday to ME!!!!  
  
Feb. 18 is my b-day!!!! (In a singing voice.)  
  
Please review :-D  
  
Don't get James up there said you know!  
  
Don't let Sirius and Remus down you know!  
  
They will be very happy if you review!  
  
So review!!! 


	5. Somethin'

Title: Miss. Loneliness meets Mr. Popular

Author: ME! Lily Angels Evans or the name related to my real one, Eve.

Rating: PG13

Summary: Lily is and outcast. James is popular. What happen if James spots her one-day and falls madly in love with her? Please read. I'll try my best to make this story good.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. They belong to J. k. Rowling.

Sorry but I think I forgot to write about the meeting that they have. So the 5th chapter is on the same day as the 4th chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6 (seis)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After dinner that night, James went to the charms classroom to find Lily sitting at a desk writing something. When James walked up behind her and found her sketching a picture of him. [A/N: Aww. How cute.]

"That is a very nice picture of me, you know." Said James suddenly that Lily shriek.

"You scared me, James." Said Lily softly.

"I did?" Asked James innocently. "I don't know that. Well, whatever it was, let's plan the ball.

"Well, I was thinking about making the ceiling more spookier and invite the house ghost and Moaning myrtle. But..." said Lily but James cut her off.

"Wait, hold on a minute. You know Moaning Myrtle?" Asked James with confusion.

"Well, yeah. We have a lot of things in common. Like both of us being a loner and both of us is unattractive. The list can go on and on." Explained Lily.

"But Lily, to me you are very pretty. Well, not pretty, but beautiful." Said James.

"Nobody said that I'm beautiful except my parents. But they..." Lily trailed off with tears threatening to fall and a depressing look on her face.

Seeing Lily like this make James' heartbreak. He never would want to see Lily like this. Never Ever. But when James reached out to caress her face, Lily said, I don't feel so good. Maybe we can reschedule this meeting to another day."

Lily stood up to leave but James caught her by her wrist. 

"Lily no matter what people says, you are as beautiful as Aphrodite to me. And you'll always be, forever."

"Thank you James." Said Lily hugging James. When Lily was pulling away, James held on to her. Not wanting to let go.

"Don't Lily. Don't go." Pleaded James.

"James, I don't know you and you don't know me. Please let go." Said Lily weakly attempting to pull away. When Lily succeeded in pulling away, she ran out the door.

"This is what happens when I love a girl who doesn't return my feeling to me, thought James as a silent tear ran down his rosy cheek."

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Lily's POV

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

"How can I return his feeling that he have for me, Crookshanks? I'm just an out cast." Said Lily to her cat that her long lost neighbor, Arabella Figgs [A/N: Sounds familiar?], gave her.

"Meow. Said Crookshanks. 

"Hey." Said Moaning Myrtle.

"Hey. How are you doing to day Myrtle?"

"Oh, horrendous. And you?" [A/N: In my story, Myrtle is nice to Lily and all. But when Lily leaves school, she is lonely again. And I'm not going to make her moan. Moaning is weird to me.]

"I think James likes me." Said Lily.

"You mean James Potter the quidditch captain/seeker?"

"Yeah him." Said Lily frowning.

"Now Lily. Don't frown, smile and think that everything is going to be fine the next day."

"Yeah, your right. Well I should go now; it's getting pretty late. Said Lily smiling. 'Night Myrtle."

"`Night Lily. Talk to you tomorrow."

Lily walked out the broken down girls' bathroom chuckle to herself. Tomorrow is going to be a better day, thought Lily. But little did she know something is going to happen to her tomorrow.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

The next morning...

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

BEEEEP!!! BEEEEEEP!!!" Ranged the alarm clock on James desk.

"Ugh. Shut up." Said James as he turn of the clock. He was dreaming of her. The 'HER' is Lily. Her was getting to the part when he was proposing to Lily. Too scared that she might refuse.

"Jamie! Wake up." Said Sirius in a girly voice.

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE. SIRIUS!' said James emphasizing each word.

"Na uh. You don't want to keep Lady Lily waiting outside, you know." Said Sirius.

"Lily is waiting for me?!" Said James sitting up suddenly with caused his head to collide with Sirius' head.

"OW!! I was just kidding, James." Said Sirius.

"Never joke about that."

~~~

"Hey freak." Said a pretty blonde name Stephanie. "What did you do with MY Jamsie last night?"

"If you did you better watch out 'cause he's Steph's man." Said a brunette named Rian. [A/N: Please ignore this classmate of mine. She likes to spell her name with an 'I' instead of a 'y'. And it is pronounced like Ryan.]

"Now girls no need to be mean this early in the morning." Said a Chinese girl named Jennifer D. [A/N: there'll be 2 Jennifer .so the 1 that is hanging out with the baddies is going to be Jen and the other that is going to hangs out with the marauders with be regular Jennifer.]

"Jen." Said Rian in a whiney voice. "She's stealing Steph's man."

"Leave the poor girl alone, Yo." Said a blondish brunette that is coming up from behind named Grace Kelly.

"You better leave James alone before I beat you up." Threatened Steph. Before a powerful male voice spoke up.

"Hey!! Leave Lily alone." Yelled James as he comes up from behind with the Marauders.

"JAMSIE!! My baby you're here." Squealed Steph happily. 

"Don't call me Jamsie and must I remind you that we broke up yesterday." Said James in a cold voice.

"James." Whined Steph.

"Leave Lily alone or I'll hex you into next week." Threatened Sirius.

"Humph." Said Steph as she and her girls walked away.

"Lily." Called James as she began to walk away. Lily ignored him.

"Lily." He called again and he caught up to her. "Lily, are you mad at me? Speak to me Lily." Pleaded James. Lily kept ignoring him and kept on walking. Just then James blocked her from her from walking. 

"Lily, look at me." Lily tried to walk around him but James still blocked her path. But little did James know, Lily's tears are threatening to come out. She turned and walked the other way. James grabbed her wrist not wanting to let go. 

"Let go of me James." Said Lily trying to get her hand out of his grasp.

"I'm not letting go until you hear what I have to say."

"I'm not listening." Lily tries to cover her ears but James wouldn't let her.

"I love you, Lily!" screamed James. "I really love you."

"No, I won't listen." Yelled Lily as James is saying the 'three' words. As soon as James said the '3' words, Lily fell to the floor and cried. [A/n: yes. This early in the morning.]

"Don't cry Lily." Said James with a worried look on his face. Then he looks at the Marauders.

"Um, let's go to breakfast, Remus." Said Sirius. [A/N: Sirius sure knows what to do.]

"Yeah, let's go."

James kneeled down next to Lily and pulled her into an embrace. He whispers sweet nothings into her ears just to make her stop crying. It hurt him to see her cry.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Why did Lily cry?

Is it something that happened in her past?

Or is it Lily PMSing?

Until next time. And, um, please review.

Thanks a bunch!!!

J 


	6. Author's important notice!

Author's important notice!!!!!  
  
I will not be able to update due to the cause of my test. I will have to study hard in order to past this reading test and go on to 8th grade. I am very sorry. But if I have time during my spring vaction, I'll update as soon as possible.  
Thank you for your time, The author (lily felicity angels evans) 


	7. retellin' what happened

Title: Miss loneliness meets Mr. Popular  
  
Author: Me! Eve!  
  
Summary: Lily is and outcast. James is popular. What happen if James spots her one-day and falls madly in love with her? Please read. I'll try my best to make this story good.  
  
Rating: Pg13  
  
Pairing: J/L, S/Y, R/C  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. It all belongs to the famous JKR.  
  
I thank you for those who reviewed for my story. I love you peoples! I know I have bad grammar. But if you understand what I wrote, it would be fine.  
  
~*~*~ Chapter 7 (siete) ~*~*~*~*~  
James hold lily until her tears died down. They sat there in silence, until James said something.  
  
"Lily?" No answer. "Lily?" Still no answer.  
  
James looked down and saw Lily sleeping. Her eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying. He picked Lily up and carried her back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
For the rest of the day, Lily and James didn't show up for class. Being Sirius, a good buddy, friend and a head full of curiosity, he s determined to out why James didn't show up for classes. Remus had warned Sirius that it is James' privacy and kept saying 'Curiosity kills the dog.' (A/N: Get it! Dog! Um, I know it's not funny.)  
  
But later that night, when Remus and Sirius are hanging out in their secret 'hideout', James came in and sat down.  
  
"What cha doin'?" asked Sirius loudly.  
  
"Thinkin'." Said James simply.  
  
"What cha thinkin' 'bout?"  
  
"Ain't your business."  
  
"James, what happened? You didn't show up for classes." Said Remus.  
  
"Oh oh oh! Let me guess. I love guessing games!" Said Sirius excitedly.  
  
"Yeah yeah, Sirius and you love to blah out secrets to the whole school." Said Remus sarcastically.  
  
"You promised you guys wouldn't tell?" Asked James.  
  
"Cross our heat and hope to die." Said Remus and Sirius in unison. But Sirius has the smirk on his face that James doesn't really trust.  
  
"Hand Sirius." Ordered Remus.  
  
"What hand?" ask Sirius innocently.  
  
"I know you are crossing your fingers." Said James  
  
"Aw shucks." Said Sirius.  
  
"Act serious for once, Sirius! And no pun is intended!" Said Remus.  
  
"Ok fine." Said Sirius annoyingly.  
  
"I was with Lily for the whole day."  
  
"Ohhhh!!! You were with Lily!!!!" Said Sirius.  
  
"Sirius." Said Remus glaring at him. That finally shut him up.  
  
"I told her that I loved her."  
  
"You what!" Yelled Sirius. "Opps, sorry."  
  
"Then she cried. She said that the only people who loved her were her stepparents, which were dead by the way. Everybody bullied her during her school years here. They told her that she has ugly red hair and ugly green eyes and they called her Christmas sometimes. But she didn't yell at them. She kept her feelings bottled up inside. She said that her mom said that if she were nice to others, others would be nice to her. That is why she is always smiling and being so polite to others."  
  
"OHHHHH!" said they other two in unison.  
  
"So what are you gonna do?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Help her." Answered James.  
  
"With what?" asked Remus.  
  
"I'm gonna help her bring out the other side of her. at the same time maybe go on a few dates." Said James. Then a few pillows are thrown at him. "Hey! Ouch! That hurts you know!"  
  
"Yeah, right." Said Sirius sarcastically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's chapter 7! I'm finally done with it. I think it is a bit short. That's all the time I have. I still have to study for my State Wide math test on April 30.  
Peace out.  
Review please. 


	8. Short Chap

Title: Miss loneliness meets Mr. Popular  
  
Author: Me! Eve!  
  
Summary: Lily is and outcast. James is popular. What happen if James spots her one-day and falls madly in love with her? Please read. I'll try my best to make this story good.  
  
Rating: Pg13  
  
Pairing: J/L, S/Y, R/C  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. It all belongs to the famous JKR.  
  
I thank you for those who reviewed for my story. I love you peoples! I know I have bad grammar. But if you understand what I wrote, it would be fine.  
  
~*~*~ Chapter 8(ocho) ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily woke up the next morning. Before she opened her eyes, flash back of yesterdays' events came to her mind.  
  
"Agggg!" Lily groaned and pushed her head into her pillow.  
  
'If I could stay here in my bed for the rest of my life, I would.' She thought to herself. 'Wait, MY bed.'  
  
Lily pushed herself up and looks around. It DOES look like her dormitory, but who put her in bed?  
  
'Who put her in bed?' that was all she thought of for the rest of the day. Well, except during classes.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
James sat FAR away from Lily the next day. Only far enough to see what she is doing. The entire professors in Hogwarts have yelled at him today. Just because he is too busy looking at Lily.  
  
"Prongs, ol' buddy, you need to concentrate." Said Sirius.  
  
"I can't. Whenever I wanted to concentrate, my eyes just immediately fall on Lily."  
  
"Talk to her James." Suggested Remus.  
  
"You think I should?"  
  
"No, duh."  
  
"Really?" asked James getting up.  
  
"GO!!!!" yelled Sirius and Remus.  
  
James walked down the stairs to the Common Room and found Lily sitting on the couch reading a book. The book is as big as twice the pages in a Webster dictionary. (A/N: Imagine how big is that!)  
  
"Um, Lily." Said James catching her attention.  
  
Lily looked up and said, " Oh it's you. The I better leave."  
  
"No! Don't!" James said Softly. " I don't want you to leave." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
This is very short Chapter. I typed it up on my friend's computer. Me, being nice, will not bother her until my computer is completely fixed. So bear with me peoples!!! But review though!!!! 


	9. an

Sorry pplz!!! I dun think I have the time to update my stories anymore!!! There's too much homework for me to do in high school… yes… High school… I passed 8th grade!!!!!! Now now… I didn't say I would abandon my stories… it's just that I have a lot to do… I might update… since I don't have anything in mind… I'll discontinue it for a while…


End file.
